


The Clothes We Wear

by Charlie_Michelle



Series: Female Stiles One-Shots [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Clothes, Cora and Isaac Friendship, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Happy Ending, Oblivious Stiles, Smut, i think it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Michelle/pseuds/Charlie_Michelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The following morning when they entered the kitchen for breakfast –coffee, it will always be coffee for Stiles they were suspicious of the looks Cora and Laura constantly sent them. It was about half way through the meal (where everyone was present) when Laura nonchalantly brought it up; “So Derek, did you guys use protection?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Clothes We Wear

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Part two of my female Stiles collection!! The third one is in progress, thanks so much for the support and awesome feedback. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf

It was an obsession really, because who marked major life moments by the outfit of the day? She refused to count herself in that number, far too girly and ridiculous for someone like Stiles Stilinski. Stiles was a hard headed stubborn tomboy of a girl, she had decided long ago she was going to major in the fascinating world of criminology –although originally she wished to study the extreme world of emergency medical services. It was too bad that she was petrified of needles, a fear she was told that would go away over time by her old school counselor Dr. Morrell. She often told herself that if she could do the job she would, but her original and inside point (because her father was ranting about a fishing trip she’d be missing) were clothes. 

Stiles loved clothes; she saved every bit of money just to buy more. “You can never have enough clothes.” As her friend Miranda constantly reminded her. 

“Are you listening?” 

Stiles winced because no she was not listening; “That would depend.” 

“On? “

“How would you define listening?” 

“I would define it as paying attention to your father while he speaks to you.” 

Stiles nodded her head and clicked her tongue, “well then no I was not listening.” She flashed him a grin and thumbs up. John signed and looked at her, “I’m listening now.” 

“Well now I don’t have anything to say.” 

Well then, Stiles thought to herself, she couldn’t’ do silence and obviously her dad knew that, she probably should have paid attention rather than daydreaming about clothing. “Is Anna back from maternity leave?” 

“Not yet, but, that baby is a looker. That baby is cute as a button.” 

“I know you show me pictures of him at least twice a day.” 

“I’m proud of that baby.” 

“As long as it isn’t my photos then you can be proud of anything.” 

“I sense jealousy.” 

Stiles looked at her father, the notorious John Stilinski police chief of her small little home town Beacon Hills California. “Anna is like my sister; her son is going to call me Aunt Stiles.” 

“Alright, alright. Just making sure, can’t have my real daughter thinking I’ve replaced her.” 

Stiles just snorted as she brought her knee up to her chest; “You couldn’t get rid of me if you tried.” 

John snorted with the same amount of dignity that she held, “so what am I doing again?” 

“Dumping me and my close personal possessions off at my college campus, which is two hours away from home?” 

It was John’s laughter then side remark of smart ass that brought a small content smile to Stiles face. She turned her face towards the passing scenery out the window, long gone was the serene evergreen trees and mountain like style that was Beacon Hills and for the next hundred miles or so she’d have the extreme honor of looking open land. 

Eastern California University was two hours south of Beacon Hills, which tickled Stiles mind because it was eastern university not south. The ride was simple enough and with her insane ability to sleep anywhere at any given time (bound to get her in trouble someday) she spent the first hour and a half sleeping. She simply put her headphones in and shuffles through her massive music collection. Over 10,000 songs to occupy her speeding mind and short attention span, Adderall only works so much right? So she focuses on her original thoughts. 

Clothing, because she can remember what she wore for every major event of her life. It was kind of a safe zone, consistent and secure. For example her very first day of school she wore her favorite dress, red and white checkered skirt with a white ruffled blouse top. She remembered nothing else of that day just the outfit –and maybe Billy calling her a bowl head. She remembered the first time she went east for the holidays (though she didn’t know why they had to until she was a little older) because she had these really sparkly jeans with a dark blue sweater. 

Her dad caught her attention when they approached their exit with a tearful speech. “I just want you to be safe Stiles, being this far away from home is a big deal. I can’t promise I’ll be able to make it up there if you need it kiddo.” 

Stiles looked at her father; she could see the worry in his eyes but chose to simply ignore it. Her father showing emotion was weird to her. She tried to avoid it as much as possible;  
“I know dad. I think I’ll be ok though.” 

“Do you even know your roommates? What they do? Their majors or where they’re from?” 

“Allison, Cora, and Lydia are my roommates Dad.” 

John did not look amused as they pulled into the campus; students hustled about with boxes of stuff and bags of books. Stiles took note of the girls that stood around smoking, the boys tossing a football, the frazzled looking small boy stumbling his way with a box in his arms. “No funny business either.” 

“Got it Dad.” Stiles smirked as he parked in the parking lot closest to her residence hall. Stiles stepped out of the car and adjusted her attire; dark blue skinny jeans with a shear cream and grey striped sleeveless button up. She adjusted her white sneakers and checked her reflection in the side view mirror. She let her hair go natural for the day which left it lightly curled and just messy enough to look intentional. 

Finding her new home was easy enough, second floor third door in. Of course she was the last one to move in (the curse of having a last name with a letter that came after the letter n). When she walked into the room she was greeted with a wide living room area and to her left was the bedroom, she was pleased with her decision at choosing the apartment style over traditional dorm style. 

There was a whole group of people standing in the room, an older man with bright blue eyes (she couldn’t help but notice them) and a girl with medium length dark hair that was  
curled. Stiles couldn’t help but love her outfit, but to be completely honest she wasn’t sure which one of the three roommates this was. “Hi, you must be –“ 

“Stiles, just call me Stiles.” The cheeky girl grinned and seemed more relaxed. “I would guess at your name but then I’d make myself look like an idiot.” 

“Allison Argent and this is my dad Chris.” John and Chris introduced themselves before Stiles politely acknowledged the man. “And we were actually on our way to the welcome picnic, but I’ll see you later.” 

Stiles simply nodded and smiled as Allison and her father made their way towards the door. She could hear more voices coming from the bedroom; “Why don’t you introduce yourself while I get the rest of your stuff up here.” 

“You sure you don’t need any help Dad?” 

“Positive!” Just like that Stiles was left to put her box of her prized possessions on the counter top next to her and made her way into the bedroom. 

“I don’t really care for the color in here.” A girl with long light strawberry blonde hair color said with her arms crossed against her chest as she stood and inspected the bare walls, another girl with long dark hair sat on the bed against the wall facing the door, she only looked up from her magazine briefly. 

“Uh hi…” 

The long haired beauty turned towards the new voice in the room, she did a once over. Although it wasn’t a style Lydia Martin really approved of at least it wasn’t horrible. She could only shudder at the thought of having to share living spaces with someone who had no fashion sense what so ever. Stiles stood awkwardly and waited for a greeting. 

“I’m Stiles; I’m assuming you guys are Cora and Lydia?” 

The dark haired girl let out a light sigh before she stood up and went over to Stiles she stuck out her hand as a greeting. “Cora Hale nice to meet you, sorry we didn’t wait for you before we picked the beds.” 

Stiles shook the hand offered and shrugged at the statement made; “It’s just a bed right?” 

Cora just smirked before she walked passed; Stiles took her time turning towards Lydia and clapped her hands together. Her bracelet fell lower on her arms as she moved her arms around. “So… Lydia…” 

“I hope that isn’t the best outfit you own.” 

“It’s not, I actually enjoy clothes.” Stiles smirked as she jumped on her bare mattress. “I also love your shoes.” 

Lydia turned her foot back and forth, of course someone with a basic sense of style would love Lydia’s shoes they were her moving in gift from her father. “Good tastes, what are you here for?” 

“Criminology but I may be trying to get a minor in psychology or a double major in criminal justice.”  
Lydia looked to contemplate the given information; “I’m a psychology major myself. I think your father is here.” And just like that Lydia Martin had turned around went back to her inspection of the dull room. 

Stiles and John spent the next hour unpacking the big things and organizing the little, when all was said and done and he started to make his way towards the exit Stiles had let herself become a little sad. “I’ll call you after my classes on Monday.” 

“I’d expect nothing less.” John gave his daughter a watery smile, it was just hard to say goodbye to his little girl. “Be good Stiles.” 

“Of course, it’s like you don’t even know me.” She laughed as she hugged him. It was a memorable day, although if years from now Stiles were to look back on it she would have remembered the outfit more than anything else, after all she was a weird child. 

\-----------------------

The second biggest day of college that Stiles had experienced was when her newest friend Scott McCall a physical therapy major (who just so happened to live four doors down) had admitted to his head over heels crush on the one and only Allison Argent. 

“I just can’t believe you haven’t even talked to her yet and you’re like a lost puppy.” Stiles laughed while she sipped at her chocolate milk. 

“You can’t blame me she’s like this perfect angelic…”

Stiles didn’t let him finished and snatched his one fry as she cut him off; “Don’t finish that sentence, I’ll help but you owe me big.” Scott just grinned in response as he started to grab his stuff. “I’ll see you after classes then.” 

“See ya!” 

Stiles stood and stretched before she brushed the crumbs off of her shirt, it was a warm day and she decided that an American flag sleeveless shirt with light blue skinny jeans and grey vans. She threw her backpack onto her shoulder as she made her way out of the cafeteria. 

“Stilinski!” Stiles turned to see her roommate Cora waving her over. Confused Stiles made her way over, Cora didn’t usually willingly associate with anyone outside of the dorm and there was an overly attractive man standing next to her. 

“Uh, hey Cora… and Cora’s friend, what’s up?” Stiles stood awkwardly waiting to see what Cora needed.

“Do you mind if Derek swings by tonight? He kinda’ owes me dinner and I know that it’s your early night in.” 

Stiles looked between Cora and this Derek character, he looked like he could kill with just one look, but his eyes were just this awesome clear color. “Uh… yeah sure, I mean as long as you both would be alright with Scott coming over.” 

“Scott’s the one with the scarf right?” 

Stiles took a moment to think about it; “No… I think that’s his roommate Isaac? Tall, curly light hair?” 

“That’s him, he’s kinda’ cute.” 

Stiles was about to comment with the dark and looming man known as Derek snapped at Cora who apparently seemed completely bored. “Well it was nice meeting you Derek but I have class in ten minutes.” 

When Stile entered her dorm room three hours later there was Cora and Derek sitting at the counter splitting a whole mess of Chinese take-out food at the counter. “Hey how come we never order out?” 

The two looked up from their respected platters as Scott started to whine to Stiles who just shrugged and explained the laws of college and being poor. “Is Allison here?” 

“Her and Lydia went down for dinner with Jackson a little bit ago, why?” Cora asked as she took a rather large sip of her soda. 

“No reason, mild curiosity, who’s Jackson?” 

Scott threw his bag towards Stiles desk as he made himself comfortable on the small sofa; “You mean Jackson Whittemore?” 

Cora just shrugged, “I guess, I don’t know. All I know is that Lydia has eyes on him.” 

“Gross.” Stiles said as she plopped next to Scott, she opened her small bag of popcorn and began to pick at it. “How were your classes?” 

“Same old, same old.” Cora popped a piece of chicken into her mouth before she messily introduced Derek to Scott. 

“I didn’t know you had a boyfriend.” Scott grumbled out and while Stiles thought the same thing (especially since said boyfriend was just so incredibly good looking) she hadn’t expected the sound of Cora choking and the exasperated sigh that left Derek’s mouth. 

“You okay there?” Stiles asked with a mouth full of popcorn. 

“Why would your friend think Derek and I are a thing?” 

Stiles shrugged; “I mean you could ask Scott yourself, you don’t need to pretend he’s not here or anything.” 

“I just assumed, I mean if you guys aren’t that’s cool too.” 

“Of course we aren’t you idiot he’s my brother.” It really shouldn’t cause so much shock, except Stiles figured choking would be the best way to express how she felt about that. Derek, the hot man with the awesome eyes and vicious demeanor was actually just Cora’s brother? “You okay there?” 

It was the sarcasm in Cora’s voice that had Stiles glaring, but the witty reply that was about to escape her mouth was swallowed down when Allison and Lydia walked back into the room. “Oh hey guys.” Allison smiled sweetly before she turned to address Scott himself, which left Stiles to the task at hand because Scott now looked as if he would start to drool at any given moment and that was just not okay, on any level.

“Allison you’ve got Professor Rhoades for math right?” 

“Yeah, she’s alright, why?” 

Stiles nudged Scott hard in the side with her elbow. It wasn’t the most subtle way to get him to talk but it got him to talk and Stiles felt a small amount of accomplishment for that, she didn’t notice the way Derek looked over at her with curiosity, but Cora did. 

\-------------------

It was a warm day in October and Stiles was wearing an olive green button up with her sleeves rolled to her elbows and black leggings with her high tops. She had missed her alarm for her first class and ended up sleeping through it and in turn decided to just braid her hair to the side to keep it out of her way. She wasn’t paying attention when she bumped into a solid mass of human. 

“Shit, I’m sorry…” she started rambling out apologies before she took a fair look at the person she had run into. “Derek.” 

There was absolutely no response from the older college student, or who she assumed was an older college student because if he wasn’t a student then every god in the history of ever was simply out to kill Stiles at a young age. Of course though the silence became a little more heavy when she realized that she hadn’t managed to slip away yet; “Well this is incredibly awkward but, have a nice day!” there was a false sense of cheer in her tone as she tried to walk away but there was a hand on her shoulder before she made it too far.  
When Stiles turned around she was slightly annoyed, it was bad enough she had embarrassed herself in front of Derek she didn’t need him adding to the insult. “You dropped your bag.” 

“Do you have a tone of voice that isn’t malicious or do you practice it intentionally?” Stiles hadn’t realized the question left her mouth until she watched his eyebrow slide further up his face. “Thanks.” She said as she grabbed her back quickly because she was not going to stand there and make a fool out of herself. Again.

“You could say thank you.” 

Stiles stopped again and turned around. It wasn’t completely in her control that a long drawn out sigh left her mouth but her arms started to do that flailing thing they do when she is at a loss of words –it was more often than most people thought. “Thank you.” 

“That didn’t sound very sincere.” She couldn’t tell if he was joking or if he was being serious, she assumed by the less intimidating look on his face and the drop of his eyebrow to a lower level (normal location of an eyebrow actually) that he indeed was joking. “You’re Cora’s roommate.” 

“Was that a question, because I don’t think I heard the little question mark?” 

There was a tiny lift in his lips that had Stiles internally (like the girl she was) freaking out. She wouldn’t count it as a full smile but if the little smirk was dangerously charming as it was she could only imagine a full toothy grin. “No, it was a statement.” 

Stiles smirked in return, she shouldered her bag and crossed her arms over her chest; “Right, well, thank you for not letting me leave without my bag, class would suck without it.” 

“Don’t mention it.” 

“Or else…?” Stiles asked playfully, because she at least needed to see if she had some sort of game in her. When he just stared at her with a blank stare she realized she in fact did not have any sort of game. “Right, don’t mention it, got it. See ya around.” 

She was out of Derek’s generally area before he could even register the purpose of her joke. He stood and shrugged it off, because Cora’s whacky roommate really wasn’t his problem. If he internally admitted she was cute (which he didn’t) it wasn’t her problem either. 

\------------------------------

Stiles looked at herself in her full length mirror, it was her first study group (party) of the semester and despite the sudden onslaught of shitty weather she was totally stoked. When she heard the knock on the door she had assumed it was Scott, because let’s face it he’s the only one that still knocks (courtesy of Lydia), but instead she was shocked to see Derek standing there with a confused expression. 

“Uh… hi.” Stiles said slowly, she hadn’t yet finished her make up assuming it was just Scott. While her one eye had a decent caking of the works (eye shadow, mascara, etc.) the other was bare and in fact made the entire situation ten times more awkward than it had to be. “I don’t actually know if Cora’s here…” 

“Not here for Cora.” Derek said as he pushed his way into the dorm room. 

“Oh, great, well can I ask why you’re here then oh tall dark and scary one?” 

Derek in turn just rolled his eyes and made himself comfy on their overstuffed and incredibly stiff couch. Stiles simply rolled her eyes and went back into her room –door open of course- to finish her make up. “What are you dressing up for?” 

She took an intentional moment to respond because if she fucked up the blending of her eye shadow she’d be pissed (Allison spent ten minutes teaching her earlier and had Facebooked many tutorial videos). “I have a study group tonight.” 

“So the party that Cora’s going to.” Derek replied easily, if Stiles knew him better she’d say that there was a touch of annoyance in his voice, but she didn’t so for now she’d simply assume. He sat in silence while Stiles finished her makeup. When she resurfaced he took in her entire outfit; a black peasant top that was baggy but not enough to give the appearance that Stiles was in anyway over weight, white wash skinny jeans rolled slightly at the ankles, black flats and some classic silver jewelry. She had her hair straight and down (first time he’s seen that) and he suddenly found the urge of running his hand through it far too compelling for his own mental health. 

“Please pay attention Scowly.” Stiles said easily as she snapped Derek back to the current situation, he rolled his eyes and gave a dramatic shrug almost daring her to continue on with her rant. “As I was saying, asking, whatever, if you aren’t here for Cora why are you here?” 

Derek shrugged, clearly not impressed with Stiles attempt at disdain. “Nothing better to do.” 

Stiles had to resist the urge to roll her eyes, because of all the lame excuses he came up with that one? “What if it was Lydia or Allison here?” 

“Lydia doesn’t care as long as I don’t interrupt her studies, Allison would probably slam the door in my face.”  
Stiles let out a low whistle as she sat at the counter; “A whole sentence, dude I’m impressed. Keep it up and we may have an actual conversation one day.” She said with a bite of wit in her tone. 

“What do you think we’re doing now?” 

“Clearly we’re exchanging witty remarks that doesn’t count.” Stiles said as she continued to play on her phone, Scott said he was on his way down. He was meeting Allison at the party (the only reason Stiles even agreed to go) but if anyone asked she was going for her own college experience. 

“So where are you going again?” 

“Study group.” Stile popped the p at the end of group and swung around to smile, the smile dripped with sarcasm but Derek was amused at her blatant lie. 

“So a party, you’re going to a college party. You can say it you know.” 

“It’s a study group.” Stiles insisted, because damn it if she was going to actually cave and tell him where she was actually going only to have him lecture her on wrong and right and how her attitude and decisions tonight affect her tomorrow. 

“Right, well you don’t wear that outfit to a study group.” 

“I wasn’t aware I was on What Not to Wear.” 

“You’re not, the outfit itself is fine, but it’s not a study group outfit.” Stiles would have loved to argue the point, because how in the fuck would he know what an appropriate study group outfit look like? That was a question for a later time because Scott had texted her that he was outside her door and she had taken that moment to just leave. “Have fun at the party.” 

She swore she heard an actual smile in his voice, if she chose to ignore it that was her problem. 

\----------------------

“So tell me something.” Stiles said as she leaned against the wall with her drink in hand, because that’s what all the cool kids did and Cora and herself were cool kids. Apparently Cora had seen a side of Stiles she really enjoyed and for the last two weeks they’ve bonded over badly done reality shows and Ben and Jerry’s. “Why does Derek show up to our place when you’re not there?” 

Cora just looked at Stiles. “He does?” Stiles nodded as she took another sip from her drink. “I didn’t know that, how often does he do this?” 

“At least twice a week, like the nights you have night classes and we know for sure you won’t be home. Yeah, he’s there, at the door, always.” 

Cora didn’t want to say anything that would show her surprise –and mild irritation- but instead she formed another assumption; “Are those times you’re there, for sure?” 

“Well yeah, those are Lydia’s study group nights and Allison’s date nights. I’m usually there alone.” 

“Cute.” Cora said shortly as she took Stiles’ drink and sipped from it. “I couldn’t tell you why he does that.” If only because she didn’t know for sure… not yet anyway. 

“Well he does.” Stiles said, she lifted her leg up to attempt to rub at her foot only to remember Lydia had made her promise to keep her heels on, she hated heels. “Doesn’t he find it weird hanging out with a bunch of freshman?” 

“Probably not, he’s only a junior.” 

“What!?” Stiles shrieked, when Cora pointed it out she blamed the fact that she was drinking at a level that was beyond herself. “He looks so old…” 

“He’s only twenty-two sweetie.” Cora said with a wink, but Stiles was more amused by the fact that he was only twenty-two. 

“So he just skipped a couple years?” 

“He traveled with our deranged Uncle Peter for two years, although none of us know why.” 

“Sounds like fun; you know what else sounds like fun?” Cora just gave the infamous Hale look (Stiles had it patented, except not really) because she knew Stiles would answer her own question. “Flip up, flip cup is just as fun as traveling with deranged relatives.” 

For a while flip cup was indeed classified as just as much fun, until Stiles and Cora were removed from the party because of cheating. When they were outside with the cool  
November air, in skirts, because every college girl knew that when the weather was cold you wore a skirt –Cora had a lot of inner sarcasm- she realized just how drunk Stiles was. While most of Cora’s plans worked effectively while she was sober she was positive this intoxicated plan would work just as well. That’s how Cora found herself and Stiles (who was singing Sweet Caroline rather obnoxiously) at the front door of Derek’s two bedroom apartment. 

When the door opened Stiles wasted no time in trying to kick off her shoes as she entered the apartment, only she missed the point of kicking shoes and kicked Derek, right in the crotch. She clearly didn’t catch on to her obvious mistake as she stumbled into the apartment and took a seat on the fluffy couch. “When did our couch become so comfy!?” 

“What are you doing here?” Derek wheezed out as Cora began to back away. 

“We got caught cheating at flip cup.” 

“That explains nothing.” Derek said as he finally managed to straighten himself up, then as an afterthought he directed a question out in the open; “How do you cheat at flip cup?” 

“Wouldn’t you like know Mr. Grumpy-Gills.” Stiles said with flailing arms. She was in a black skirt that was clearly not meant for coverage as it rode up her thigh easily and a black and white striped sweater. What surprised him most were the heels, because every chance she got sober, she’d remind them all she hated heels. Her hair was thankfully already up in a tasteful sock bun. 

“Cora, explain.” Derek demanded, but by the time he turned around after taking in Stiles’ appearance his sister (damn her soul to hell) was gone. He let out a frustrated growl as he slammed the door shut, thankfully his equally as crazy roommate was out for the night, which meant this would be less embarrassing. 

He walked over to the sofa to see Stiles staring at him; “Why don’t you smile?” 

He chose to ignore her insane question, because clearly she was not in the right state of mind to be asking such ludicrous questions. Not that she minded asking them sober either. “Why do you care?” he replied with a bit of a sarcastic sing-song voice. 

“Reasons,” Stiles started before she got distracted with taking (attempting more like) to take off her shoes, which Derek found himself doing, and he totally did not steal a feel at her legs and she totally did not let out a shocked gasp. “…I think you’d look nice with a smile.” 

“I think we need to get you changed and ready for bed.” Derek said as he helped Stiles stand up, the first attempt was a failed attempt but as the good little train said ‘try, try again’, maybe it wasn’t a train, but the point was that by the third attempt Stiles had managed to stand for a full thirty seconds even let herself be manhandled into his bed room. 

“I think you have cute arms.” Derek ignored the comment, mostly. “I think you have a cute butt too, not that I look at your butt.” Stiles laughed a little at that as he sat her down on his bed. 

“Do you feel like you’re going to be sick?” He asked briskly before he walked over to his dresser to pull out a pair of smaller sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt. 

“No,” Stiles dragged out the o’s of the word. Completely un-fucking necessary in Derek’s opinion but what did that matter. “I think your face is cute too, if that helps. I think it would be cuter if you smiled.” 

Derek continued to ignore her, she was drunk, she didn’t know what she was saying, and that was all there was to it. He made his way over to her and roughly placed her hands up and started to pull her shirt up and over her head. “Whoa! Dirk not so fast there buddy.” 

“Stiles, just stop.” He said roughly as she started to wiggle away, except with her shirt half off of her torso and the images wandering through his mind it just didn’t make the situation any easier. He finally managed to get her shirt off and his shirt on before she laid down. “Still feeling ok?” 

She, though drunk, could still hear the tinge of concern in his voice and she swore she felt his hand on her forehead but with her eyes closed she couldn’t be completely sure. “’M just tired,” she mumbled out as she turned her heads towards the hand, “my mom used to do this, when I couldn’t sleep. That was before she died of course…” 

Derek isn’t sure how to respond to that, he kept his hand on her forehead much longer than necessary if only because she would let out little whimpers when he would remove it. He felt this sudden urge to just keep her, keep her right there on his bed, in his clothes, under his protection because that little sound she made every time he moved away just broke him. That had only amplified whatever feelings (deny, deny, deny) he had for her. 

When she was finally asleep, passed out, whatever it was Derek removed her skirt and put on his sweat pants as quickly as he could. He may not be able to deny those feelings anymore, not with knowing how she looked when she slept, who much more depth there was to the overly dramatic antics and flails. He sighed heavily as he left a water bottle and the small trash bin in his room by the bed, he figured she’d need one or the other (maybe even both). 

When he woke up the next morning it was to Erica sitting on the coffee table poking his face with a perfectly painted and sharp finger nail. “Good morning sleeping beauty.” 

“What. Do. You want?” Derek ground out, he was so not a morning person, he wasn’t even an early afternoon person. 

“I could go for a million dollars.” Erica replied easily, before she pointed to his bedroom, shit. “What I would really love to know though, is who is in your bed and why aren’t you with them?” 

“Does that matter?” Derek grumbled as he moved on to his back. 

“Duh,” Erica said as she crossed her arms over her chest. “…wait… is that the girl?” 

“What?” 

Erica stood up suddenly and squealed before she covered her mouth and looked between Derek and his bedroom; “It is isn’t!? Holy shit, Derek! That’s the girl you’ve been crushing on!” 

“You’re not the first person to say that to me.” Derek sighed out as he sat up and scratched at his head. “I’m getting a shower.” 

“What, no! No I want details you bitch.” But her pleas were unheard because he was already in the bathroom and starting to turn on the water. He let it get nice and hot, because he was Derek Hale and that was just a thing he liked, although Cora and Erica would consistently hound him about it as if it was their business.

It was the water turning on that woke Stiles up, funny how it was always the tiniest things that made her startle awake. She simply grumbled and made her way to the kitchen, she smelled coffee and she was not going to let Lydia take all of it again. Something was different about her surroundings but she simply couldn’t put her finger on it, sure her usual sleep attire was not what she had on but there was something else. “Hey!” 

Stiles grumbled as she picked up the mug of coffee, it was black, like her soul and she liked it. “I’m sorry, who are you?” 

“Erica Reyes.” Said blonde with the killer muscle shirt (seriously Stiles would kill for it, a skeleton hand how awesome) stuck her hand out towards Stiles. 

“Stiles Stilinski, not to be totally rude but uh, what are you doing here so early?” 

“I live here.” Then suddenly it was like it all came hammering back into her head. Cora had dropped her off at Derek’s, Cora had dropped her off at Derek’s and stood this gorgeous blonde who was probably his longtime girlfriend and holy shit what if she ruined that? 

“Oh.” Stiles said as she took another scolding gulp of coffee, she continued to take sips as Erica talked about her boyfriend and how perfect he is and how lucky she is and it only made Stiles heart sink further into her stomach. Shit. She didn’t even know she liked Derek until this moment, which totally sucked because it was always the unattainable guys that got her attention. 

“Hey, you ok?” Erica asked sweetly, Stiles could help but notice the totally tough girl bracelet around her wrist meant that she was totally going to kill her. 

“Uh yeah, just not feeling so great, I think I’m going to go.” 

Erica didn’t even have the opportunity to say anything else because Stiles was already out of the apartment; of course she had to knock to which Erica answered completely bewildered. Stiles simply grabbed her heels, put them on, and then continued to run out of the apartment. A few minutes later Derek came stumbling out of the bathroom; “Where’s Stiles?” 

“She was out like trout.” Erica said with shock in her voice. 

“What does that mean Erica? And who was drinking from my mug?” Derek asked both at the same time as he refilled his cup. 

“Shit.” 

It was the way Erica’s eyes widened and she started a little helplessly at Derek that had him assuming the worst, and he was already demanding she tell him what she did because clearly it was all her fault. “I was talking about Boyd, but I think Stiles thought I meant you?” 

“So she left?” 

“Flew out of here like a bat out of hell,” Erica said easily as she sat down at the kitchen table with her own coffee mug. “so what’s the plan now?” 

Derek just stared at her over his own mug; “I’m not sure I follow.” 

“For someone who’s completely head over heels you really have a shitty way of showing it.” Erica grumbled back; “I mean, what are you going to do, call her? Beat her to her place because you have a car and she probably doesn’t have cash… wait. Where are her clothes?” 

Derek blushed lightly and brought his mug up to his lips, because that was much easier to do than answer, but Erica’s squeal of delight clearly showed she understood completely.  
The scary thing was he knew that. She almost instantly forgot about Stiles the second Boyd showed up with donuts, but that didn’t mean Derek did. 

\------------------------

For the following two weeks Stiles had avoided Derek, she had found reasons to stay at the library on the nights when she’s usually home. She ‘forgot’ her phone most days because if he texted (when did he even get her number?) she was sure to cave and text him back. She clearly couldn’t though, because Erica. Gorgeous blonde Erica with the kick ass outfit (Stiles wanted that shirt) and her amazing attitude. The funny thing was she saw Erica more than she saw Derek –or Cora.  
Of course it was on random Thursday at the library that Erica found Stiles crouched over a semi-circle of books muttering to herself over cold cases and their pros and cons of solving, blah, blah in the eyes of Erica. “Stiles, hey, got a minute?” 

Stiles looked up, “I guess so, what’s up?” 

“Just haven’t seen you in a while and Derek’s been home every night this week, wanted to see if everything is alright.” Stiles looked at her suspiciously. 

“Uh yeah, is everything good with you and, uh, Derek?” Stiles felt very weird asking the question, because of all things it should not be Stiles questioning her.  
Erica simply snorted before she made herself comfortable, “Derek and I are fine, I mean we’re roommates not boyfriend and girlfriend.” Stiles just stopped and stared at her, what a fucking relief. Erica looked smug and Stiles could only guess that it was because she knew something that Stiles didn’t know and if there was one thing Stiles hated, it was not knowing things. 

“So you’re not his girlfriend?” 

“Nope.” Erica said as she inspected her nails. “Derek doesn’t have a girlfriend; he hasn’t been interested in someone since I’ve known him.”  
Stiles jumps when her phone goes off, “Shit… could you uh, put these away for me? I’m super freaking late.” 

“Sure?” Erica asks as she watched Stiles rush out of the building backpack in hand. Eventually Erica would shrug and do as asked because weirder things have happened.  
Stiles rushed through campus to get to the small coffee shop at the corner of Main and Market, because Lydia would literally kill her and leave her carcass for the raccoons to feast upon if she was late. Well later than what she already was. When she arrived there Lydia came rushing over, Stiles could feel her eyes criticizing her outfit. “I appreciate your attempt in a casual outfit but a graphic tee that says lust repeatedly?” 

“You told me you’d lay out my outfit, I woke up and there was no outfit. I improvised.” Stiles grumbled, she looked down at herself. Dark skinny jeans, converse, and her graphic tee, but she clearly didn’t see what was actually wrong with it. She wasn’t overly excited about meeting this Kevin kid anyway, so what difference did it make how she dressed?  
Of course Lydia’s opinion was matched with Jackson’s because once Stiles was seated across from the couple he just tore her a new one for embracing her latest ‘lifestyle’. “Well clearly I wear this shirt to show what I’m interested in.” Every word she said was laced with sarcasm, which of course the duo power couple picked up on. While Jackson rolled his eyes Lydia simply scoffed and reminded Stiles that this was a set up for her own good. 

“You’ve been pining over Derek Hale for the last two weeks and since you refuse to be the bigger person and work out whatever bump has happened between you two I’ve decided to be the better friend and set you up.” 

Stiles sipped at her tea, because she was that kind of chick ok? “Lydia, I haven’t been pining.” 

“She’s right Lyds, she’s been moping, whining, moaning, and groaning over Derek’s lack of appearance. Although if you ask for my opinion…” but Stiles cutting him off with a ‘clearly we didn’t’ didn’t deter him from his original thought, “…the guys a creep.” 

“What makes you say that?” Stiles said dryly. 

“He’s how old and hangs around with freshmen, dude clearly is a social reject.” 

Lydia was about to argue the point that age shouldn’t matter in a friendship or relationship once someone is of a proper age to make such a decision; “You guys do know that he’s only like three years older than us right? He’s only a junior here.” 

“No, I did not know that. Funny how Cora never mentioned that to me.” Lydia said absently, almost in an offended manner. “Either way it proves my point, age doesn’t matter in a friendship or relationship.” 

“Still weird.” Jackson said as he took a sip from his Americano, because he was that guy that ordered that drink. Their silence wouldn’t last for long when Kevin, a relatively good  
looking teammate of Jackson’s came over. He shook hands with Stiles as a greeting and took the seat next to hers. 

“Lydia tells me you’re into criminology.” Kevin starts easily, Stiles just nods and smiles, because she’s totally not interested in him at all. He doesn’t have the eyes or the jaw or even the stubble that Derek has. He’s not built like Derek. He’s a stereotypical California boy with a lovely tan, great smile, and wind swept hair. 

Never the less, because Lydia meant well and asked her to, Stiles sat through the ordeal. Of course things wouldn’t remain boring for long. They were about fifteen minutes into their little ‘double date’ –gag- when Stiles recognized the man that walked into the coffee shop. With a glower. Derek Hale had walked into the coffee shop, spotted Stiles, and glowered. 

“Oh boy…” Stiles whispered out, because of all the times. She had successfully managed to avoid him for two weeks (because she thought he was in a relationship and no other reason –like hidden feelings or something). 

“Stiles.” Derek barks out, literally barks out her name as if he’s pissed off at her. 

“Derek, nice to see you here, how’s your day?” She internally scolds herself; because of course today is the day where she doesn’t let the mouth filter work. Of course today is the day she found herself too short on Adderall and just every movement he made was so distracting, and ok it had nothing to do with her ADHD she just liked finding reasons to get lost in his muscles. 

Dear god… she thought to herself, if only she could slam her face on to the table. Would that be acceptable? Probably not, but it would be worth it in comparison to the internal battle she was currently facing. “I don’t get you.” 

“I don’t get where this is coming from. “ Stiles mumbled as a response, she could feel Kevin grow uncomfortable. 

“I don’t see how you can make me feel infatuated yet so pissed off, all the fucking time!” 

People started to stare; “I don’t see why we’re yelling in public! I don’t even know what you’re talking about!” 

“Clearly not.” Derek said with heat in his voice as he stormed towards the exit. 

There were a few awkward moments before Lydia spoke; “Well that was dramatic.” 

Kevin just laughed nervously but Stiles had already made up her mind. Leaving cash on the table and apologizing for leaving so suddenly she made her way back to the dorm, grumbling the whole time about stupid Derek and his stupid attitude and his confusing nature. Because seriously, what the fuck? They’ve shared some touching moments through the semester, text conversations sure, hell even phone conversations. Other than that though, there’s been no real sign that he was any more interested in her. While she liked to believe she was playing it the same way she was almost positive her roommates (especially Cora) could pick up on the blatant lie. 

When she storms in the room it’s Isaac and Cora doing school work on the couch while they watch List It or Love It. The show really should be called I’m stupid for renovating this house that has more problems than solutions let me love it, but that was just Stiles opinion. 

“What the heckity, heck-heck!” 

“That’s new.” Isaac said easily as Stiles made her way further into the dorm. “Where’d you learn that?” 

“Not the time Isaac,” Stiles said as she turned towards Cora and pointed. “…somehow I believe this is your fault.” 

Cora just looks up from her work; “Somehow I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Why is your brother coming in on my date and acting like I personally offended him?” Stiles proclaimed, although there was no real anger in her voice she looked livid.  
Isaac took the opportunity to look between the girls; “I’m gonna’ go see if Scott needs any more help with laundry.” Neither Cora or Stiles acknowledge him as he stumbles out of the room. 

“I’m not sure why this isn’t easy for you to figure out, everyone else has.” 

“No everyone has formed this completely wrong assumption.” Stiles corrected almost immediately as she made her way to the fridge to grab a cold bottle of water, it was something she willingly reached for when she was frustrated or anxious (everyone knew Stiles loved her water at room temperature). “I want to know why he shows up here when he knows I’m here alone, I want to know why you dumped me at his house when I was drunk, god damn it Cora I want to know if I’m getting my hopes up!” 

Cora took a full moment to process Stiles outburst, it’s not like they were common things. Usually her outbursts contained something with school work or even a classmate. Never something that seemed so personal, which was also odd considering the four girls had been living together for almost a whole semester and yet, none of them knew anything super personal about the other. 

“Derek, although completely stinted when it comes to actual feelings, likes you Stiles.” Stiles just snorts, but Cora gets to finish her thought. “No really, I figured it out when he was willing to buy my dinner and eat here. He’s never done that before, why start now? Then it just made sense, he would come back and make sure you were alright alone, he would go out of his way to bump into you. He absolutely despises texting, says it takes away the aspect of a real conversation, but I watched him text you and only you continuously for hours.” 

Stiles took a pause in what she was doing and sat on a stool by the counter; “Am I really the only one that didn’t piece this together?” 

“I’m afraid so, but if it helps Derek denied up until earlier today.” 

“Not really, but good try. Should I ask why he denied it until today?” 

Cora took a moment to read in Stiles’ look, she just looked so tired yet she still had this blaze in her eyes like she was pissed off. Cora also knew Stiles well enough to know that she most likely was, not at Derek or anyone else in the equation but more than likely at herself. That was something Cora learned about Stiles quickly, she continues to be the first person to take blame for something, although it’s never in a serious manner Cora still thinks it’s a sincere thought process. “Lydia texted him with your date information, I said it was probably a bad idea, but we were running out of ideas.” 

Stiles just glares at Cora, it’s not a menacing glare, it’s just a straight faced glare. “I hate you both, I hate Lydia significantly more than I hate you right now, but I hate you both. Did either of you think to just sit me down and tell me?” 

“Would that have worked?” Cora asked, surprised because no, she hadn’t thought of that. She was actually positive she knew Stiles well enough to know that wouldn’t have worked in the least, but clarification never actually hurt anyone. 

“Probably not, alright, you guys have opened my eyes and showed me how wrong I was.” Cora’s not expecting the next sentence to leave Stiles’ mouth; “Now how do I get him to admit it to me himself?” 

\-------------

Stiles finds herself standing at Derek’s door the next day. She’s nervous because she isn’t sure if this crop top works or if it just makes her seem lanky. She’s fidgeting and feels more uncomfortable in her skinny jeans than she has before and she just feels so under dressed for a moment like this. Erica had given her, her key so Stiles wouldn’t have to knock, knocking would ruin the surprise. 

When she makes her way into the apartment she takes the time to really get a feel for it. Small but homey, a bedroom to the left and one tucked away to the right, she distinctly remembered that bedroom. His bedroom, because that was where he laid her down, changed her, and tolerated her drunken ass.  
She’s startled out of her thoughts when Derek appears out of said bedroom; “What are you doing here?” 

For a moment she completely blanks, that has never happened in the history of Stiles Stilinski. “Your birthday is Christmas. You’ll be twenty-three, you hate celebrating it because you feel like you get cheated but you’d never actually admit that to the rest of the family.” 

“I’ll kill Cora.” Is all Derek mumbles out as he moves further into the room, because he was intrigued, there was no other reason like how her bare shoulder made him imagine the rest of her skin, or how her hair that laid loosely on one side was just in the perfect placement to hide a bit mark on her neck. 

“I know you dated one girl in your entire high school career, her name was Paige, and that she died in a drunk driving accident your senior year. I’m going to assume that’s while you traveled around the world with your loaded uncle that you actually can’t stand, because you wanted to get away.” 

“Make your point soon, I have class.” 

“I also know you hate mornings and you’d never schedule a class earlier than ten or later than five, but today is your only free day of the week. Why are you up?” 

“Why are you here?” 

Stiles took a small step forward; “You should know my mom died when I was young and you know that for a while in my junior year of high school they thought I had it too, but that’s not something I talk about. You definitely know my favorite time of day is between one and three in the afternoon because it’s when people are most active and I can’t do silence. I know you know I spend more time fucking around with my medication than I do actually taking it and you constantly scold me. And we both know that I had one boyfriend all of high school, that ended up being a cheating liar.” 

With each sentence she had managed to get closer and closer to him, she was completely toe to toe with him at this point and all she had to do was look up. Afraid she’d see the opposite of what she was hoping for she kept staring at his chest. “I know you like me, even though I was the last person to figure it out. I just hope you know that I like you, even if I avoided it for like ever.” 

“Stiles…” she squeezed her eyes shut because for some reason this reminds her of intense heartbreak that she shared in high school. Though she’s stupid for comparing the two, especially when she feels big warm hands on her upper arms, “… What are you saying?” 

She finally gets the bravery she needs to open her eyes and meet his, and they’re as shocking and green as always but they’re peering into in a way she’s never experienced. “I’m saying that I’m sorry for being so obtuse and that I’d really like for you to kiss me now.” 

Then, as if they only had one chance to do this, one chance to get it right Derek’s lips are on Stiles’. He’s framing her smooth face while her hands grip his wrists and it feels like they’re impossibly closer to each other than they could have imagined. There’s a sound building in Stiles’ throat, it’s a whimper but it holds none of the sorrow that she let escape that one night in a blur. His hand slowly moves to the back of her head pulling impossibly closer while she lets her hands trail up his arms and around his neck. They break for little seconds, just to get enough air to continue again, but then it’s like they never separated. She couldn’t help the smile that escaped her against his lips and her hummed in approval as he trailed hot and wet kisses down her neck. It made her knees weak, seriously because she had to sit down. She manages to push him so he’s sitting on the sofa and she’s straddling his lap, she’s sucking at his throat and Derek releases these harsh little gasps. 

It’s intoxicating, especially she bites down at the junction of his neck and he actually hisses out air. She can feel his hands under her shirt, over her bra, just at the top of her breasts and she can feel herself moisten at the mere thought of his hands on any part of her skin. She’s trailing one arm down the length of his body, thank god for sweatpants and boxers; she silently thinks as she slips her hand easily in the waistband. Her finger tips brush his bulging penis, it’s the lightest touch she can muster but it has Derek cursing.  
“Fuck…” Derek hisses out, his hands instinctively gripping what they can. It causes a throaty moan to escape Stiles as she instinctively grips back. He couldn’t help the way his hips rutted up into her hand, but god how he loved seeing her above him as he reached up and kissed her lips while she continued to pump him. She was moving slowly yet so fully that he thought he was going to die before coming. His hands are working hard at undoing her jeans, because all he wants to do is feel her wet center as he slides a finger in, then another. 

He’s brought back to the present but added pressure to his hardened shaft; “Fuck.” He groans again. She just smirks against his mouth, but he feels the button pop open and the zipper move easily and his hand is right there, and she’s soaked through her panties for him. And he’s teasing because the slower she moves her hand the lighter he brushes against the cotton of her panties. 

“God, please…” she whines out as she grinds against his hand, he’s not even touching her yet and Jesus Mary and Joseph she just wants him to get on with it. “Derek.” 

He’s mouthing at her neck, not quite biting, but not just kissing and it drives her mad and then his mouth is at her ear; “You first.” Then she thinks, fair enough before she starts to pump his penis, she wouldn’t say she’s an expert but she’s at least experienced and the way he keeps tilting his head back and jerking towards her hands shows she’s doing a decent job. 

She almost forgets what she’s doing though, because a second or two after she’s started to properly jerk him off he has one finger easily inside of her. She’s warm and slick and just so perfect against his finger that he almost came right there and as he pumps that one finger she’s making incredibly sexy gasps and moans. “Derek…” she moans out as she adjusts herself, she wants more because she’s been daydreaming about this since forever and it’s actually happening. 

He feels her grip tighten; it’s almost painful but in such an erotic way that pain is not what registers. In fact if it’s possible he feels himself get harder underneath her hand (he’s surprisingly jealous at how she learned to do this) and he knows that he’ll be coming soon, into her hand and god he wants to cum is so many other places that are not her hand but he is classy and he will not let her take this any further than what it is. 

He doesn’t realize that while he’s having his own personal conversation that he had snuck a second finger into her vagina, her incredibly soft vagina. As it convulses around him and he can feel from this position at least that she’s pleasantly tight and for a moment he’s worried that he’s hurting her but her encouraging moans fuel him to continue.  
She sees white when she hits her orgasm, she sees white and she’s boneless and it takes all her energy to keep going until he’s pulsing underneath her and then he’s jerking his hips in an almost uncontrollable way and he’s panting and saying her name, Jesus when did this become her life? Then she feels it on her hands, she’s more satisfied than anything because, seriously she made him do that. He just takes his tee and wipes her hand clean as she adjusts herself on his lap. 

As the high of their orgasms fades they nestle together, because while Stiles preferred cuddles, she was positive that Derek preferred more manly things like nestling and protective hugs. None the less they sat there, with her face in his neck, his lips attached to her hairline, her arms limp around him while his arms were locked around her waist, keeping her in place. “I’m sorry I was clueless.” 

He chuckles into her skin, and god stubble, the stubble just feels so right (if not a little scratchy). “I probably didn’t make it any easier.” 

“Not really, no, but I’m glad we cleared this up.” 

“You make it sound like it was a misunderstanding.” 

Stiles snorts against his neck, but doesn’t raise her head; “Clearly I misunderstood our witty remark conversation as witty remarks, you were obviously flirting.” 

“I thought you said that didn’t count.” 

“It doesn’t, not the witty remarks conversation but the flirting does.” She’s getting tired and feels content and it’s only nine in the morning –why was he up so early? Before she can ask she’s falling asleep. In a couple of hours she’ll wake nestled up to Derek in his bed, but she won’t wake him up or anything. 

\-------------

Stiles had managed to complete her first semester with flying colors, literally her and her roommates had decided that adding color and some personal touches to the small apartment style dorm was just necessary. When the time came though, parting was sad. While Lydia would be returning to her father’s home for the entire break, that put her in the middle of LA (honestly who could complain?) for a month. Cora and Derek would be returning home to their family which was only about an hour away from Beacon Hills (Stiles had googled it). While Allison would be spending the month with her grandfather –something about losing touch?- and while she wasn’t looking forward to it she did have Scott to return to. 

When the day of break happened Stiles had squealed when her dad came up the stairs and into their room. Of course she had spent some weekends home, of course she had Thanksgiving break, but she was getting to go home for a whole month to just relax. No insane assignment to finish in a week, no extra work she had to do on the weekend stay, just total relaxation. Especially because it was her favorite time of year, who didn’t love Christmas? The second reason she was excited to see her beloved father was to introduce him to Derek, her boyfriend, because it was official now. To say the initial meeting was a success would be a huge exaggeration there was a lot of questioning and interrogating. Whatever Derek said or did her father felt the need to question, in the end though he couldn’t find any real reason to deny his daughter this one thing. 

Until he watched Derek and Stiles share a light kiss on the lips, then he remembered every reason. They all started with ‘because I said so’ and they all ended with ‘reasons’. In the absolute end John Stilinski caved, because Stiles pleaded and begged and spent hours on her phone texting Derek, or would get up during a movie to take a phone call from Derek and suddenly John realized that this was an actual thing. This was a man, an actual man, who had made Stiles, Stiles, giggle and smile over stupid things. After a week of listening to Derek this and Derek that John agreed to have him over for a weekend. Friday night to Monday morning with a family dinner on Saturday and breakfast on Sunday, and per Stiles request breakfast would be John’s famous (by mistake) biscuit pancakes. 

The Friday Derek was due to arrive, it’s been literally three days since John told Stiles should could have him over, found Stiles pacing back and forth through the house. He expected her to dress up, except she didn’t. Skinny jeans, baggy sweater like shirt, and a messy bun on top of her head. That’s how John knew it was the real deal and he assumed he should actually try with this whole weekend get together. 

“He’s here!” Stiles squealed as she came out of the kitchen as John watched her run passed the T.V. and out into the yard. He sighed dramatically as he made his way to the door to watch the couple reunite, and boy did they reunite. Much reuniting, very uncomfortable dad, so many kisses, but the smile on his daughters face seemed to make it somewhat worth it. 

Once John showed Derek the guest room he quietly made his way back down stairs. From that moment Stiles was unattainable, unless your name was Derek Hale, John thought bemused. 

Stiles and Derek sat in the guest room, laughing and teasing, kissing and hugging. It was perfect, well almost, except for the fact that John graciously left the door open and if it closed he’d know. None the less they sat and talked, “I missed you.” 

“It’s only been a week and a half.” 

Stiles shrugged and looked down at her hands that rested in her lap. “Still missed you, I can’t avoid the girl emotions forever.” 

Derek didn’t feel the need to really respond verbally; instead he reached for her one hand and laced their fingers together. Once she had finally looked up at him he pressed another kiss to her lips, this one was just soft enough to show how much he missed her yet firm enough to tell her that nothing’s changed. It went from sweet and chaste to hot and heavy in a matter of mere seconds. While he brought both hands to frame her face she gripped loosely at the bottom of his sweatshirt and moaned delightfully into his mouth. 

He pulled back after a few seconds and rested his forehead against hers. “I missed you too.” He whispered as he placed another light kiss against her lips. When he pulled back he was thoroughly pleased to see her face flushed and a goofy grin slowly making its way onto her lips. “Now, show me your room.” 

\------------------------

It was cold and dark and Stiles was positive she tripped at least three times walking up the unpaved path to the giant house in the middle of the freaking woods. She stood on the porch and texted Cora as planned and readjusted her attire. Black leather jacket covering the top of her maroon dress, she wasn’t one hundred percent it would do for the evening but Cora had assured her it would. She even wore the necklace that Derek had gotten her for Christmas, although it was early, like way early but she still loved it and wore it. She took a deep breath before she knocked, her confidence slowly faded as she waited and waited and then the door opened and a smile replaced her worry. 

“Took you long enough, it’s freezing out here. Let me in!” Stiles said excitedly as Derek backed up and let her in, his mouth still agape. He hadn’t expected this pleasant surprise at all, not even when Cora woke him up from his post dinner nap for no real reason. Especially because the family tradition was open his birthday presents at midnight (so it wasn’t technically Christmas anymore). 

“What are you doing here?” And just like that he watched the gorgeous smile on her ridiculously pretty face (make up included) fall. “No, not like that, damn it. I meant what…” 

“Well, I wanted to see you on your birthday and Cora told me that you guys do the birthday stuff around midnight so we coordinated and I conned my dad into lending me gas money.” He could see the way she nervously bit her lip, he wondered if it was because of what he said or if it was because of something unsaid; “I also wanted to give you your present, in person, because that’s really the only way to give it.” 

“Stiles, glad you made it, come on in!” Cora said obnoxiously before Derek could respond fully, but the slight blush on his cheeks and the grin on her face gave it away all too much. Once they were led into the larger than normal living area (there was a lot of family) Cora led the introductions as Derek gripped Stiles hand. “Stiles this is everyone, everyone this is Stiles. Who happens to be Derek’s girlfriend.” 

There was no awkward silence, almost no pause in activity, before Derek and Cora’s mother ushered towards her in a hug. Their older sister Laura just teases and prods, deranged Uncle Peter trails his eyes up and down her body and nods approval to Derek who practically growls in irritation while Stiles rolls her eyes. Their father is kind and offers her a seat, while the rest of the family continues with the hustle and bustle of the holiday. It was a very relaxing time. 

Around midnight Stiles finds herself squished between Derek and Peter –who in actuality was creepy and malicious but relatively funny. Derek watched with no amusement in his eyes as his uncle and girlfriend played rock paper scissors for a corner piece of cake (not like there were four altogether). Stiles had won two out of three, Peter bumped it to three out of five, Stiles won five of seven, and so went the game until there were sarcastic comments flying left and right and battles of wit and movie trivia to determine. 

“I have to admit Derek, she’s quite the catch.” Peter said slyly once he had finally caved. Although it wasn’t actually caving if one hadn’t seen the movie in question. “It’s a pity I’m not a bit younger, I’d snatch her up from you.” 

“Peter, we talked about this. It’s not ok to say things like that.” Talia scolded from the kitchen just feet away. “Now, everybody ready?” 

Talia brought out the rectangular cake for Derek, Stiles had assumed Peter got to pick the decorative writing for it said; “You’re not getting any younger”. Later on Stiles would be shocked to know Laura had one job, the cake, and of course she had to do it her way. It was delicious of course and to Stiles shock (again) it was Laura’s creation from her bakery. When presents were open and everything cleaned up the family had retired to bed. 

Stiles had already been informed that there was a guest suite in the basement, while Laura, Derek, and Cora had the three smaller rooms upstairs and of course the married couple had the main bedroom. Peter had resided in what would have been the garage except now it was an enclosed apartment that simply connected to the house. While the guest suite was mentioned Talia had motioned Stiles’ overnight bag up into Derek’s room and when it was just Stiles and Derek alone in the living room she figured maybe she’d just let it be. 

“Come on.” Derek said as he stood up from the worn leather sofa and held out his hand, she took it without question and he led her to a smaller sitting room towards the back of the house beyond the kitchen. He pulled her to the larger sofa after he turned on the space heater and closed the glass French doors and opened the blinds to watch the clear winter night. “Thank you for coming out tonight.” 

She curled her legs up under her and leaned her head on his shoulder while she played with his fingers. “Well I figured you wouldn’t mind too much.” She placed a kiss to his shoulder. “Besides, it was fun. I like your family they’re loud and alive and there.” 

“They have their redeeming qualities.” Derek grumbled as he leaned down to place a kiss on the top of her head. “I like the dress.” He mumbled against the crown of her head, she happily turned her face up to meet him eye to eye and placed a gentle kiss along the underside of his jaw. “So, where’s this present at?” 

She pulled back and stared. “Men, only after one thing I swear.” He rolled her eyes at her joking but when she placed his hand over top her breast over top her dress he felt his breath hitch and his jeans tighten just a fraction of an inch. “Where do you want to do this?” 

“This?” Derek hissed out as he reflexively squeezed the fullness of her breast, he watched her eyes widen and a smirk make its way onto her face. “You sure you want this?” he asked easily as he pulled his hand away and let rest at the column of her throat. 

She just arched her neck back a little further; “I’m positive, please?” and that pretty much sold the deal as he latched his lips to hers. The kiss was hot and urgent and his hand found its way into her hair and he gripped as he pulled her head back so he could get access to her throat. He trailed his lips along her jugular and felt himself biting into her skin back by her ear just hard enough to leave a mark that said she was his. She let out a gasp of a breath and he found his free hand pushes her strap off her shoulder and he grunts in frustration when he realizes that he’s not getting the piece of offending material completely off without her turning around so he can undo the zipper. 

She’s having none of that though and pulls him down on top of her, when did that happen? He thought has he trailed lower, her hand in his hair is what brings him back up to her face level and she’s kissing him and then she’s kissing his jaw and his cheek and she’s nibbling along his ear lobe and then whispers something he never thought she’d say; “No time for foreplay, fuck me.” 

He nods against her throat and when she moans he shushes her; “I’ll take care of you baby, don’t worry.” 

Then his hands are pushing her dress up and she’s arching her back to help and he’s staring at these lace black panties that are just there and shouldn’t be. He pulls them down and off her legs and tosses them beside the sofa and then her legs are on his shoulder and his mouth is over her hot sweet center. His tongue does devilish things inside of her and her hand is permanently latched into his hair as she moans quietly and lets out huge bursts of air. He adds a finger to mix just because he likes feeling her stretch to accommodate both his tongue and finger moving at different paces .She’s coming more undo by the second and before he has time to pull away she’s coming into his mouth and she’s just repeating his name in rushed gasps of breath and groaning out different curses. 

He’s standing with his shirt off and his pants down when she sits up and puts her hand directly down his pants; “My turn.” She whispered as she slowly (like torture slow) pulled down his boxer briefs and teasingly touches and traces his dick. He watches her with undivided attention as she pumps him slowly and softly before she kisses his trail of hair and around (literally she avoids his raging hard penis intentionally) his dick to place kisses along the inside of his thigh. “Happy birthday.” She mumbles as she nips at his skin before she’s kiss his testicles. 

And then she’s kissing the underside of his dick, and then she’s at the tip and kisses it so gently that it almost hurts him and finally when she just slides her tongue out to really taste him his head flies back and he lets out a gasped ‘fuck’. Then her mouth surrounds him and it’s hot, so, so hot and he’s going far enough in her mouth that he swears he can feel the back of her throat. And she’s still playing with his testicles like a pro (he’ll ignore the flame of jealousy that starts in his stomach in favor of the current event). Then she’s releasing him with a resound pop and she looks so pleased with herself as she continues to pump him with her hand and she literally crawls up his body to give him a sly wet open mouth kiss. He goes crazy when his taste mixes with hers and he’s pulling her hand away and maneuvering them so she’s on top of him while he ‘s seated; “You tell me to stop if you want me to, ok?” he sounds so out of breath and it makes Stiles’ breath hitch in an unimaginable way. 

“I won’t be telling you to stop.” She says back as she tilts her head around to kiss him and then he’s sinking himself into her. To his utter amazement and surprised anger he finds no resistance. He doesn’t have time to think too much on it because she’s grinding her hips down further onto him and suddenly all he sees is white and all he feels is her and all he hears is her and he thinks ‘this is how it should be’. 

Then their actions are matched and their movements are brutal and he’s pausing only to usher her to turn around, and when she does he watches her head tilt back as a breathy moan escapes her and he’s kissing her neck like it’s his life source and he’s whispering her name and praising her and she has her hands braced by his face holding her up and then he feels her contract again and it’s the most cliché moment of his life but it’s suddenly all that’s needed for him to know he’s going to come. “Shit, Stiles, I can’t… stop we need to stop.” She slows her antics in her post orgasm and he’s sliding out of her and she groans and looks almost hurt but he kisses her forehead; “I have to protect you, ok?”  
She nods and she slides off of the sofa completely and he can’t register what she’s doing until her mouth takes him in again and oh my god Derek thinks as his hand grips her hair and he’s trying so hard not to push her further down because he will not be that guy. He suddenly feels this incredible thing with her tongue and holy shit, then he can’t contain it, and he’s embarrassed –only he’s not, and she’s swallowing it all without complain and greedily and he sees stars and when he’s done and sure he’s done he’s ripping her up to capture her lips in another searing kiss. 

A few minutes later she’s against his chest places little kisses at the base of his throat and he’s petting her hair; “Surprise!” she says weakly and he can’t help but chuckle a little.  
“You feel good?” 

“I should be asking you that.” Derek mumbled into her hair, because that’s how he goes about post coital moments. “How do you feel?” 

“Please, save the bravado.” She says as she pushes herself back and collects her discarded panties. “Tonight was all about you, next time you can ravish my insane body and unravel my kinks.” 

“You’ll be the death of me.” Derek said as he stood up and readjusted himself, he held out his hand again and led them both up to his room. The rest of the night was cuddles and happy talks and embarrassing stories and did Stiles mention the cuddling because that was a big one. 

The following morning when they entered the kitchen for breakfast –coffee, it will always be coffee for Stiles they were suspicious of the looks Cora and Laura constantly sent them. It was about half way through the meal (where everyone was present) when Laura nonchalantly brought it up; “So Derek, did you guys use protection?” Thus started the choking spree of Stiles and Mr. Hale, Cora and Laura’s laughter, Derek defending himself to his mother, his mother rolling her eyes and ignoring the entire ordeal, and Peter; “And I wasn’t invited… that’s just rude Derek.” 

\--------------------------

The spring semester is a semester of ordinary things and class schedules that rival sanity. At the end of classes on one particular day Stiles kicks off her converse and makes her way to her desk to start the five hours of homework she has. At around six in the evening Cora will saunter in with Isaac, Lydia will have showered and would be meeting up with Jackson for dinner, and Scott would be barging in to greet Allison after a long day of class. It’s normal and routine and Stiles thinks the plan Nike sweatshirt and jeans is appropriate. When Derek shows up at quarter to eight with a small container of ice cream and a science fiction DVD collection she’s suddenly glad she’s into the whole make up thing now. 

When Lydia comes back from dinner three hours later (let’s be real) and walks in on Derek and Stiles practically humping on the sofa she let’s out an outraged gasp which leaves Stiles trying to push Derek out of the door with just her bra and jeans on (they’re unbuttoned and oh god); “I’ve been mortified Derek, never again in here, never again!” Lydia laughs from her desk. 

“Oh please, like you could ever be mortified.” He moves as she pushes though because he would do anything for her and after four months he’s willing to agree to that. He’s out the front door and before she can slam it his hand pushes it back and he kisses her lightly on the lips; “I love you.” 

She smiles against his lips; “I love you too. Now leave.” Then the doors in his face, she can hear his laughter from the hall, and she feel the eyes of Lydia on her and the second she turns around Lydia is demanding details and when Cora and Allison return from wherever they were she fills them in. It’s nice and it’s a day she’d like to remember, so she pulls out her little notebook and writes down the date, what happened and the attire worn. 

Two months later Scott would find the journal and tells Allison, who would tell Lydia, who of course blabs to Cora and Cora laughs because if it was one thing everyone knew about Stiles it was that she loved her clothing and she could remember what outfit she wore for pudding day at the cafeteria if you asked her. Stiles doesn’t find it funny at all, but Derek assures her it’s adorable (not the words he uses of course) and she can’t seem to care. She loves clothes and if every remarkable thing that happens to her is remembered because of what she wore well then at least she’ll know she looked awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: There you have it! 
> 
> The link to the outfits: http://www.polyvore.com/clothes_we_wear/collection?id=3374212


End file.
